Justice God of thunder
by Percabeth 7092
Summary: What happens wen a norse half blood finds out who he is. Please r&r. btw theres gonna be a lemon in the sequal so watch out when percy fights justice and he finds annabeth riding justice


Justice Dickey 11/18/09

ELA/SS

Justice, God of Thunder

It all happened that very fateful day. The day I learned of my very weird past. The sky was gray, and I saw 7 consecutive lightning flashes. I had a strange feeling there was something horrible in the air. I felt Death. A feeling that might just make you stay in your house until it's over. Then I saw them. I saw Thor the most powerful of all Norse gods. He had long golden hair and his face was clean-shaven. I wish I could say I saw them fighting but I couldn't. Standing right behind me was Death. A being so sinister, so destructive and so hideous, that if looks could kill (along with personality) I'd be dead right now. Lets just say I was scared. While Death was flying Thor threw a thunderbolt at him. In response Death countered with a sinister fire attack. Before they destroyed the earth I caught the two beams and threw them back at Death. The Earth so owed me one!

Out of nowhere, Thor hands me a sword, which was surprisingly light in my hands. The sight of which causes Death to leave. Thor signaled for me to follow him, and I jumped up in the air and started flying after him. We went to Aesir. There we found Loki god of tricksters. Instead of his eyes being Blue-green they were purplish-black today. Then I realized where he was taking us. It was to the hyperbolic battle coliseum. The minute we landed Loki attacked me. This time Thor didn't help. (That's why I'm not getting him an expensive gift this Christmas.) Loki hit me with a beam of energy that shattered my sword. Now it was on!

He attacked me again but I knew how to fight him. He thought he had more power than me but I did something I wish I could have done to my 12th grade teacher. I shot him in the head with a thunderbolt. He was so hard headed it only shocked him (stop if you don't get it). Finally, Thor interjected himself into the fight to restrain Loki who was about to kill me. Thor smashed Loki's in his rib cage with his hammer. The force sent Loki flying all the way to Jotunheim. I wish that I could have done that to my 12th grade algebra teacher. (especially, to Mr. DaVaney yeah I found it to be a weird name also).

Thor began to shed tears like a sentimental teenager who just broke up with her boyfriend. What a wimp, but if not for this wimp I would have died. So I told him to get up before the vultures came for his liver. His old flame Pyretheus sensed his distress and came to his aid. She was the goddess of fire and frankly the reason we have fire. She shot an inferno ball at me, but instead of burning my insides it just powered me up a little. She couldn't believe it. She congratulated me saying I passed her "test".

"You really thought this would work?" she said

" No I knew it would. Now I think its time we tell him" Thor said.

" Tell me what? That I'm your child? That I inherited both of your powers and got some of my own? Wow, you could have said something. Now tell me everything." I said.

"Alright it's true. But we had some good intension. If we would have told you your life would have been at risk." She said.

"Liar your wrong, look at Loki's serpent he was never attacked" I replied.

They all went silent. They knew I had a point neither of them could deny. I felt more like a son of Athena than a son of Thor. They left in a huff but I knew why and where they really were going. They were going to find Death. But only Odin knew where Death was. They didn't even think of asking him, what idiots. They just teleported to New York.

In the meantime I saw a spell caster. She saw me and took me to my late uncles room. There I found a sword called thunder strike, which would augment both of my powers. I fired it up and told her to summon a monster. She called out a water giant, which made me regularly effective. That giant shot 10,000,000-horse power of water at me. So to retaliate I shot 40,000 bolts of electricity at him. That almost put him into a volcano. I had nothing to lose so I fought. This monster was flinging me around like I was a dishrag. The Spell caster finally vanquished it.

I decided I needed to perfect my training. I would train as a paladin. I learned how to turn Thunder strike into a thunderbolt. The spell caster watched me like I was the greatest thing since sliced bread with peanut butter and preserves. Thank goodness, she teleported out of there, but she left me a card with her name Alicia, her wand #, a # for an upgrade on my sword. Go Alicia. I put flames around my sword, which I again laced with thunder.

I figured no monster would want to fight me now. If I was playing war craft like I usually do Id be level 80 right now. I was going to find my father by teleporting to him, but first I would have to talk to my Grandfather Odin the all-father.

Grandpa had a lot to say. He told me where they were and told me of my destiny. _The thing you call home you shall save. The thing you love least you must protect. The one you love most you will owe you a debt. The last thing you see shall be your own fate._

He informed me that Mom and Dad were in the underworld. Finally I was going to see some real action. I would face the real deal and I was scared enough to wet my pants. I had to go back to New York where in the Bronx would be the entrance to the underworld. I know ironic right. I thought I was going to a deep dark abyss. I was just going to the field called the polo grounds home of the 1968 Mets. If anyone knew what they did that year they would know why the underworld is there. Well I got to the portal and jumped in feet first. I fell onto hollow ground that would have killed anyone who wasn't immortal. Unlike me to say the least.

Then I saw the meanest nastiest monster ever. I saw the minion of death Defias who saw and attacked me putting gashes across my whole body. I used a fire bolt my new signature move by the way. A mixture of a fireball and a thunderbolt. I lit up thunder strike and slashed his tail off. I thought that would do it but he was protected by a sphere that emitted a powerful aura. That would soon lead to his demise. I shot another fire bolt. I took him to a lava pit to give me an advantage. My powers allowed me to control all energy in fire, thunder, and in someone's mind.

I turned thunder strike into a bolt and shot Defias point blank in the chest after disabling his shield/aura sphere. Thank the gods I have fire powers because he threw molten lava at me. I decided to slash his face open with my sword. I made an X on his cheek. Death probably took pity on the pour soul using the turn loosely and turned him into an energy source. When I looked to my left I saw Thor/Dad. He was being scorched by Death. My intuition told me to use my powers to cloak my self. So I did which wasn't a bad idea. Before Thor could endure any more pain I decided to attack Death.

I had to fight my uncle who surprisingly looked exactly like me and his hair was a bit lighter than mine. I through a thunder strike through his back. Revealing his true form a skeleton with nothing else. Just milk white bones. No skin, no hair just a skeleton. He held a scythe that could rip through anything Mr. Runge had told me after class one day, but. I caught him in his rib cage.

He threw me so far I thanked the gods I was immortal. I slashed through his rib cage, which didn't work, but I realized the one way to fight him. I had to destroy the only thing mortal about him. I had to blow up his mouth. I decided to throw a fire bolt in his mouth. He swatted it away. Then he blasted a mixture beam from his hands. I shot a beam at him. They caught each other and in the middle of the beam struggle he was winning. He took out my arm, which meant I'd be dead, but Odin came to help me. He gave me his power.

I felt the world crumbling. This world and Aesir were going down. They would blow up if didn't stop this. I put all my power in and finally won. Leaving the underworld in ashes. Someone once told me _the one you love least you must protect. _I decided to save Death before he fully disintegrated. I used my powers to bring back my worst enemy. My bloodthirsty Uncle Death Odinson. I teleported out of there and left death to fend for himself. I left Thor &, Pyretheus on the field. Meanwhile I pulled Aesir together so everyone could escape to earth so they could live. _The last thing I will see is my own fate. _I prayed this wasn't what he meant. I sacrificed my immortality to the planet. At that moment I felt the explosion that was enough to send me back to earth. I hurtled through space. My body fell through the earths crust. Finally I felt alive. Thor gave me back my immortality back quickly waking me up. Thor collapsed as he released his energy.

Now every time you hear thunder remember my dad and know its me up there in the heavens. Scorching people who don't respect my father. Now you know the story. The story of Justice, the thunder god.


End file.
